Amelia Earhart x The Kool Aid MAn (A fanficton)
by KyleRon
Summary: Oh hai internet! My name is Amelia and ilove koolaid and i always used to pretend i was amelia earheartso here is my story its my firts so be nice in commments (if ur a hater go fuk urself idk). I read ff and hav notcedlak of AmliaEarheart/Koolaidman, My OTP, (ifu dk wat OTP is then go fuk yourself) fanfictions so here it is! PS this is a sexy fanfic so if ur a kid dont read it lol


btw im also amelia so yeah!LEts get this started!111!

Scene o pen on an isalnd. therw is a smal pllane on the island, it is crashed and smoke is comming out, like a swarm of bees exiting the hive to palinate the feilds. Except this isnt bees exiting a hive. its smoke. and the hive is the hull of an airplane. Text card on bottom left: The Pacific Ocean, 1937. The sky is as blue as the ocean floor. There are some trees in teh area, like palm trees and stuff. the slight breeze blowing makes them rustle, and there is also the mustling of the fire, which souds llike the howl of teh north american wolf.

The plane is coloser now. it is a Lockheed Model 10-E Electra, still new. The tint is metallic and shiny, like th esun glinting of diamonds freshly moned. The crash must have been very reccent. Very reccent. As we move past the plane, we can see a figure. They are decked out in some sick ass 1920 ere piolit suit, and the figure takes of their helmet.

"shit", said Ameilia Earheart(333) as she took off her helpmet. The crzash was bad and if she didnt make it back she would be declared missing and then dead. She tries to se if teh plane could be fixed but it...!

...blew up in her face! as she flew back onto the beack luckily there were no rocks only sand so she was ok. She stood up and looked at the beach. There were a few rocks and crabs but nothing else. She explored the island and found some cocunut trees and made them fall so she could drink themlater. she tries making a flare with the fire and then it was night and she was hungry. she was also really very sad and getting clinicly depressed. Here golden red hair flew in the windy night making it look like her hair was aflame with beauty and power. She found a crab and hit it with a rock so she could eat sumthing. as she was eating she was getting thirst and needed a drink. The coccunut! but she looked. It was gone! as she reaxhed for her coocunut to drink she saw it was floating away! She then looked and it was in teh sea and she couldny get to it. "damn", she said as she looked out at the sky with here beautiful blue eyes shining like a hue not unlike that of a smurf. but her smurflookers coulnt save her now. As Emeila Airheart looked out she could feel her getting very thirsty. "I just wish," she said with detrminatin, " I had some Kool-Aid"

 **'DID SOMEBOODY SAY KOOOOOOLAID!"**

A voice said behind amelia. She looked and saw nothing. BUt then, destroying a wall that woasnt there, a giant red pither with a face came out and leaped onto the beach!

 **"OH YEAH!"**

It was the Koolaid man! AMelia could hardely beliver her eyes as he walked towards her. "OHMYGODYOURTHEFUCKINGKOOLAIDMANTHIISSOCOOLEEEEEE"

SHe(like me too)had a huuuuuge crush on th ekool aid man! shoe couldnt beleive it as he walked toward her. His big red juices flowd inside him as he strided towards her, his big legs anddarms mivins as he strided towards her with those big black beautiful eyes and smiling mouth that I have thought of on my, his toung darting inside me filing me with pleasure every night when i sleep. Amelias eyes widend as he gat closer, her eyes going towars his red koolaid inside him, her only desire to tase his sweet juices...

 **"OH YEAH"** said as he stroad towards amelia, and it was all i could keep from cumming right hen and there. "UmHiKoolAidMan!1" shit she thought. SHe was meeting her best crush of all time and all shecould say was awkward but i would be awkward too so its ok. "Im i mean he there Kool aid man. Is it ok if i call you Kool?!"

 **"OH YEAH"**

"ok so Kool um how are you and how are you hear I man..." like come on girl u can do better than that meetinf the koolaid-man of your dreams and all. Amelia calmed herself down. _Ok ur amelia airheat you can do this come on..._

 **"YOU WANT TO TRY SOME OF MY KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL A** ID! **"**

As amelia heard his deep manly and cool voice it was all i could do to stop myself frome coming right there and then. jUst imagining his smooth, glass fingers sliding in and out of me slowley and more filling than anything else ibe ever triedoooooooooommmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Sure..." amelia said as she stared at his egs, still nervous but containing herself nonw.

 **"KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** "

As the Koolaid man poured a drink from her amwlia thought how lucky she was. she may have crashed her plane but now she was meeting the lov of her live!1!11!1!

 **"HERE YOU GO MAYM!"**

 _oh my fucking gosh hes so nice and proper like to be calln me maym!_ Amelia thiught as she took th eclas from her hands, toughing breifly as a shock of warmth and tickles radiaded from his hand around her body like the sun . AS she took th eclass from his hand and this happened he started to leave as she was drinking her cup and put it doen and saw him leave her oh no "wait!' she yelped like s hout from a girl in love which she was infact. The coolaid man turned around and looked at her with his deep black soft round beautiful eyes. "dont go..'

the kool aid man looked puzzled now like he didnt know what was going on as amelia took her hands and placed his hands on his. "i need tho feel your juices inside inside me mr. koolaidman..." Amelia Earheart wispered sexily in his ear.

"O **H Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." th** e kool aid man said as she toughed the bottom of hi **s bo** wl. "you like that baby?" she wispered slutily into his ear. "oh **yeeaaaaaah" h** e said as she continued rubbing him. she could hear his soft purring liek that of one of the airplanes he was famos for flyng ashe bacam even more wett than she thoughtwas even possible ooooooooooooooh baby i nedd to feely your inside me now she said as she moves his fingers towards her parts. his big string hands that were faomous for delicatly pouring the koolaid loved by all childrena adn adults liek me his large fingirs begane to slowly take of her cloths like all these movies yo can see oh my gooooooosh yes my my goooosh yes oh tes yes yes ohhhhh yeah ohh yeah she said as he played with her boobies. 'Oh yeah koolaid man play with my big boobies

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA** H amelia said as she had an orgasm. lucky bitch. amelas juices squirted ant the koolaid man at 3000 miles per hour like the seed of fast airplane. The fluids were all over the koolaids man glass like winsgield wiper fluid cleaning the wonderful deep eyes of "you like tat baby amelia said as she used her thumb to smear the come all ofer koolaid mans body she was really geting wet now and so was koolaaidman.. she could feel undernearth her pussi his diack was getting harsd now. she aint even know he haad has a dick. she shifted her legs around and saw it wow she thought as shhe looked at this big dick in her hands .. it was like the rest of his bpdy hard and smoot hlike glass which it was. just like all thos tings i found in my moms room but smoother and glass much better thna my fingers i thought as amelia place staring to place her fingers to mover herself onto his ddick she was very wet and now it slid in very easy because it was glas . it slid in and filler hup sh myyyyyyy gosh hes oh YE **EEEEEEEEES she sa** _is_ as she filled up by his big glas dick. _Im amelia aerheart and im riding the fucking koolaid mans dick!1!1!11. she thought as she was filled up with pleaseure i had never ridden a dick before but i tried my best and then he seemed to like it soooooooooooooooooooooo she thought as_ she ran out of thinking time and became full of pleasure in her mindshe was now bouncing up and down now using her legs her titties were bouncing in his faceas she was rifding him his nig stround hand moved up and down her body feeling it and touching every partand obesering it cause she was hot and he liked her alot. **_ohhhhh yeaah the ko_** _ol_ aid man said as he was reaching the cilamax . Amelia was really bouncing now up dow up bown sliding up and down his glass dick amelias mind was blank now, only filled with pure pleasure oh yeas she thoight asshe was almost theare yeas amoest yuarg hes og yeas fuck me kooolaid msn fill me up with your big cock oh yeas oh teaas of yeas asamelia was doig it harder and quicker now the moans escaping me are so lound and so sexxy and thenn koolaid man is holdibg me and playing with my boobsohhhh yes kooliandman fillm e up wit hyour koolaid cock uyeass yeas yeas oh fickinf fucking fuuuuuuuck ooh my goosh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckufukcvkufujvufcufkkfucjcufucvkuand then im aolmost theraev oh yeas and then i ipen my eyes and stare doen at rthe mr kooaid maan as im gringing on his cock oh eeeees and i look at him slitttily a she look us uo po at me and i xcukj,mbcumcucmucccucmuvuvuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumhhhhppp;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;hhhhhhhhholllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyfuclimg hhellllllll _thats the best ive hever came hioly fucking shitthththt_

AN: Sry bout that its hard totype with one hand if u know what i mean ;)


End file.
